


Whispered Change

by ivoryclouds



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Someone give them a hug, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel Fix-It, she really just wants a nap at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryclouds/pseuds/ivoryclouds
Summary: Everyone Sakura has ever loved has perished in the war. Distraught she avenges their deaths only to be provided the option to change the past and to give her loved ones a new future. Follow Sakura as she attempts to change the world while bypassing curious shinobi left and right. Can she walk this journey alone or will she seek aid from those she was sworn to protect.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The air stunk of rotting corpses laying in their own filth. There had been no time to honor the dead. Comrades lay forgotten as the allies continued in their pursuit to defeat Kaguya. Despite their effort, their forces were laid to waste.

The first to go were the Kages, who used every last bit of their chakra to give the shinobi a chance. Next was every man, woman and child who’s hitai-ate, a symbol of their village’s pride meant nothing in the face of their deaths.

Among them were Neji, whose chest was impaled trying to protect the friend who gave his lonely life hope. Tenten and Lee, distraught by his death as they plunged into enemy forces where they gave their last breath. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru killed as they tried to save a captured temari who soon died from her torture inflicted wounds.

As quickly as they had come into her life, Sakura Haruno’s friends had died. Some like Sai and Kakashi who died with a smile on their face as they gazed at someone they loved for one last time, while she sobbed with a bloody fist in their chest, dry of chakra, pleading with anyone who would listen to spare them and take her life instead.

And then it was Naruto and Sasuke, her boys. They had spent the past 3 years together, coming up with countless plans in hopes of victory. The first few months were filled with anger and pain. Sakura has loved him so fiercely that seeing him waltz back in as if he had never left, filled her with a bitter taste. But that anger turned into acceptance, and that acceptance into forgiveness. It turned into caresses on her body as he held her, made her sing his name on lonely nights. 

Their final battle had been an utter failure. They had planned to seal Kaguya away and use her power to time travel, but before they could blink she had speared a hole into Naruto’s chest and fried Sasuke’s chakra network to the point where it crushed his heart. 

Sakura held the sealing scroll tightly to her chest as her broken leg throbbed. It was nothing compared to the beating defeat and agony that lie in her heart. She prided herself on her strength yet was unable to protect those that she loved once more. 

Their deaths will not have been for nothing and even at the cost of my own life I will seal her. This promise was a mantra in her head, as she ran towards Kaguya. There was no way that the goddess hadn’t spotted her yet, instead likely humoring her. It mattered not to her more, pride was something she long had learned would get her killed.

As the goddess reached a chakra infused hand to deal a killing blow, Sakura filled the seal with the last drops of chakra she could summon. The plan had been that Kaguya would be sucked into the seal set to self district, but as she felt the burning in her chakra coils of something raw and ancient as well as the settling of a foreign conscious where her inner used to be, she knew something had gone terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sage of Six Paths, Sakura decided then was a sad regretful fool. There had been anger, waking up in a black abyss with a vengeful goddess stuck in her head was not what she had intended for her peaceful afterlife. Neither was the man who stood in front of her, with eyes filled by pity.

“Child I never meant for any of this to happen and I apologize for being unable to stop it.”

She scoffed. It wasn’t that she necessarily hated the man, but seeing all those she loved die because of mistakes that could have easily been prevented, took a toll on how easily she handed out her forgiveness. 

“Sage, why am I here? I should be dead with the people I love, why did you bring me back?”

She rubbed her temples as she attempted to ward off the oncoming headache. Her body wasn’t accustomed to the frightening amount of chakra that now lay within her and it was taking its toll on her.

“Sakura I have watched my descendants for many years, in hopes that they wouldn’t make the same foolish mistakes as my sons. I have had to watch the reincarnation of my sons fight to death as thousands perished in the wars that followers. After Madara and Hashirama’s battle I had finally lost hope, until I watched a little blossom befriend them both. I watched as she grew into a powerful adversary and her love transformed into the tie that would bring the two brothers back together. You gave me hope that there could one day be a world of peace, like I had envisioned as a boy long ago.”

“With the chakra you’ve gained from sealing Kaguya into you, I am able to send you back in time, thrice. Pick the events that you believe would bring the world closer to peace and then leave. On your third journey I would advise you go back to a time when you were a small child. There are many evils that exist when you are young and they are better dealt with as soon as possible. You will regain all of your current existing chakra combined with Kaguya’s so I have no doubt that you shall be okay. Do you agree with this Sakura?”

Shocked didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. Not because the concept of time travel was impossible. With a goddess sealed in her gut and a brother who continued to defy the odds he faced, she’d long stopped believing in the concept of unbelievability.

It was selfish the thought of even saying no, but Sakura couldn’t help but ponder it. And no matter how revered she had become in her life she was no god. Sakura Haruno was fucking exhausted of fighting, of hurting, of being. She wanted to scream, why was it always her being forced to pick up the missing pieces, why couldn’t she just be a kid. When had they all been forced to grow up and face horrors not even the most wise could handle.

Despite the raging emotions inside her, she smiled softly. Her emotions had always been her weak point, not even the strongest Anbu captain could train it out of her. She loved them, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha 12. She loved her village and she even liked those that she would never meet. The innocent children scattered around the continent who only had their families to look forward to, not loss, not death.

She looked up at those weathered old eyes and uttered the words, “I agree.”

\---------------------------

Black took over her vision as her body felt as if it was being torn apart. Thrown harshly onto the floor, quickly trying to survey her surroundings. She was in a forest surrounded by rocky terrain. Commotion fills the cave and hearing Kakashi’s childlike voice she sunshine in the way of a large boulder she destroys with her fist. On the floor lies a stunned Obito.

“Who are you,” he asks in wonder.

Shit pink hair isn’t exactly to forget or explain. She tugs on her locks and waves of brown surround her. Old man must have thought ahead, I guess I owe him one.

“That’s not important, are you injured?”

He points at the gash on his leg and she begins to summon healing chakra. Before she can help she’s stopped by the incoming tanto and kunai headed her way from Kakashi and the girl at his side who must be Rin.

“How do we know that you can be trusted,” Kakashi declares with the voice of a boy trying too hard to be a man.

This has already proved to be more difficult than I thought. She holds her hands up.

“Look I know that I am a stranger but please I am a medic I can heal your friend and replace your eye if you want. You can even detain me after but please allow me to help you.”

It was obvious that Kakashi was still suspicious but the throbbing in his socket became too pronounced to ignore.

“Kakashi,” Rin glanced at him worriedly, hands up in case she needed to catch him.

“Rin-san I know you don’t trust me either but please bring him to me. If I don’t immediately begin repairing his eye, the nerves in his socket could be irreparably damaged.”

With a hesitant nod, he guided Kakashi to lay down near Obito. Kneeling down she got to work, noting that the chakra brought forth was now a much darker green than before and that even with her Yin seal, her reserves seemed even more limitless than before. Must be the influence of Kaguya’s chakra in me. 

“Are you a medic Rin-san?”

“Yes I am.”

Deciding it would be good to help the girl since Tsunade’s departure meant that Konoha’s hospitals must be abysmal.

“Good now watch closely, see how I am scanning his socket,” Rin nodded, “I am looking for any remaining tissue because it seems that the eye was removed forcefully. Ah there it is, I found some. Now I am going to multiply the cells in the tissue and regrow each individual part of the eye.”

Rin was amazed at how the organ had regrown, no medic of her time had been able to accomplish such a feat. Not even the renowned Sannin Tsunade-sama had done such a thing. Just who is this woman?

“And there all done.”

Sakura moved over to Obito and began repairing his wound as Rin asked, “Nin-san how did you learn how to recreate an organ, no medic in history has ever been able to do such a thing?”

“Ah,” she grinned sheepishly as she removed her hand from Obito’s repaired side, “I had exceptional teachers growing.”

“Would you teach me,” the girl pleaded, already beginning to hero worship the strange woman in front of her.  
“I’m afraid I can’t Rin-san, but you seem like you have great potential. If you can find Tsuande and convince her to make you her next apprentice, I’m sure you’ll become a great healer as well. As long as you appeal to her love for sake and personal resolve and I’m sure she’ll be convinced to take you on.”

“Hai nin-san.”

Sitting up, Kakashi feels the familiar chakra of his sensei and turns to Rin,” We need to bring her back to Konoha.”

“About that,” Sakura says, also feeling the rapidly approaching chakra of the future Yondaime Hokage, “I’m afraid I can’t-.”

Before she can finish, Minato arrives, surveying the area for any possible enemies.

When piercing blue eyes narrow in her direction all Sakura can think is, Oh Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter 3 should be up soon and let me know what you think of the story so far. Be warned that I haven't edited this chapter yet so there may be spelling or grammatical errors> I do not own Naruto but this fic does belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato Namikaze is a beautiful man. Albeit battered with blood stains covering his jonin jacket, it was obvious he was not a man to be trifled with.

Kunai poised to strike, he goes to stand protectively in front of his students.

“Who are you,” comes out in a dangerous growl.

Rin tugs on his sleeve, “Minato-Sensei you should have seen her, she healed Kakashi’s eye. Her medical ninjutsu may even surpass Tsunade-sama.”

Damnit, now he’s definitely not going to let me go without a fight, what do I do. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Holding her hands up she stepped back from the group. “Minato-san I meant no harm, your students were being attacked by an Iwa-nin and I managed to intervene since I happened to be passing by the area.”

Not trusting her words he inspects his students. Rin shows him Obito’s healed side as well as Kakashi’s restored eye that had dried blood streaked beneath it. 

Minato turns to face Sakura, ”How did you manage to accomplish such a feat?”  
She chuckled sheepishly, perhaps it wasn’t the greatest time but she had never quite gotten used to such compliments about her work. Tsunade-sama had conditioned her to view such feats as the norm in order to condition her to continue striving for advancements in the field of medical ninjutsu.

“As a girl I had a very talented master, she taught me everything I know. Besides while I was healing your boys, Rin-san was able to very easily pick up on the procedure. It seems she wants to be a fellow medical ninja and she certainly shows promise. If I remember correctly I saw Tsunade-sama in an inn not far from her.”

By Minato's side Kakashi decides to speak up, “What’s it to you, how can we even trust your word?”

Those words are painful to hear. Having lived through war for the past few years she understood what it was like to live in a world filled with mistrust and pain. Even at the age of 16 when they had first been thrust into the war, they had all been too young. How old was Kakashi now- 11, 12? Why was this his reality so young, where had everything gone wrong?

“Even if you don’t believe me, nothing. This war is dangerous for medic-nin in all five shinobi nations and too often they are killed due to improper combat training. I’ve seen too many pay the price throughout the years and I would hate to see another die without having helped stop it. Besides, I believe Rin-san has what it takes to convince Tsunade-sama to take her on as her next apprentice. Tsunade-sama would keep her safe which is something I’m sure Konoha can’t afford to do now.”

Minato had not relaxed throughout this entire conversation, the furrow between his eyebrow growing deeper the longer she stayed talking with his students. 

“You understand that we will need to bring you in for questioning, correct?”

“I apologize Minato-san,” he looks at Sakura with confusion,” But I’m afraid I can't do that.”

She quickly shunshins away panicking at Minato’s rapidly gaining chakra signature.

Take me to the night of the Kyuubi attack.

Her command is heard and met with the swirling black that sucks her in.

\---------------------------

The sun had just begun to set when Sakura gained awareness. The streets were calm, the noisy chatter of shopping civilians and bored ninja filling the streets,

This buys me a few hours before the Kyuubi is unsealed. If everything went according to plan Rin and Obito should still be alive. 

She walked the streets of Konoha, masking her chakra of that of a civilian’s. It was calming being able to pretend for a minute that she didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. That she was just a 19 year old girl going home to her family. It was funny, how when she was younger she would have given anything to better understand her teammates, and nowshe finally had. She had lost everyone she had ever loved and it didn’t matter what versions of them she surrounded herself with, they would never be the same as the family she had left behind.

The familiar chakra signature of panicked Minato drew her closer to the Hokage tower. Standing there was Kushina, Minato, Hiruzin’s wife Biwako, along with Rin, Kakashi and Obito she’d assumed were there to either aid or keep guard.

So Rin managed to convince Shishou, good for her.

Kushina suddenly doubled over in pain, likely her first contractions beginning to hit. They began guiding her outside the village.

It's time.  
\-------------------------

Sakura kept a steady pace behind them, mindful of the surrounding Anbu hidden in the forest. Minto was gentle with Kushina’ holding her in his arms as they traveled within the trees.

As the night grew darker she grew more anxious. She had already sent a clone out earlier to keep on the lookout of Madara and another was sent to guard the Uchiha district.

The entrance to the bunker was coming up and they slowed their pace. Kushina was ushered in followed by Minato, Rin and Biwako. Kakashi and Obito stood outside the entrance no doubt keeping guard.

Having already masked her chakra to appear nonexistent, she waited until they both moved up to talk to the other Anbu before shunshining inside.

Following Kushina’s cries led Sakura to a large room with the red head squeezing the blond’s head as she threw her head back in agony.

“His head is already out, Kushina keep pushing,” Rin calls out.

An hour passes Sakura watching her brother be born. She thinks it must be the most beautiful moment she’s ever been able to witness. However, the weakening seal was beginning to worry her.

Not as much as the memories that flooded her mind from her clone, defeated by a masked man headed straight for konoha.

Fuck.


End file.
